


The Plan

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Coercion, Gangbang, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting, The Alpha Pack, The Alpha Pack never came to Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: When the pack all go to college and leave Stiles behind, Derek joins the alpha pack and takes Stiles with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek had been waiting so long to make Stiles his. He just couldn't resist being enchanted by the boy's long and slender neck, his large bambi eyes that expressed the most transparent emotions and those plump pink lips he knew he'd have fun with. Ever since he saw him in the preserve that day when they met, he knew he wanted him and he never stopped.

Derek just loved the way his clumsy movements and over energetic flailing that marked him as innocent. Untouched. His wolf roared in the back of his mind to take him now and claim him, make him his and do whatever he wanted but he knew he couldn't, not with the pack around to make things difficult. He thought he had missed his chance when the pack all graduated from high school the summer that just came and announced their enrolments in colleges all across the country. His wolf was furious that he'd never have his chance to tame his mate, to even tell him was his mate.

As luck would have it, Stiles didn't know what he wanted to do after high school so he decided to take a year off, also to forget about the supernatural incidents that plagued him since his Sophomore year. Derek purred at the idea of being able to have supervision over him and prevent any beasts from trying to touch _his_ things. His. First, there was Peter when he was the alpha who tried touch him up, that was uncomfortable on so many levels - his uncle touching his mate, really?! - and unacceptable. Derek was glad to slit his throat after that offence. Then there was Matt using the kanima to harm Stiles, of course he's dead too, not that he didn't like having Stiles on top of him like that, but he was paralyzed, he couldn't help his mate. And then there was Kate and Jennifer, the Nogitsune, then those vampires and the pixies. Obviously, they all had to die as well. How many times did Derek have to iterate? DON'T TOUCH WHAT'S HIS... unless he allows it, of course.  
And for some certain people, he would be allowing it. But at a later time, when he gave the green light.

But right now, Derek knew this was his chance, no one would be interfering since none of the pack would be in Beacon Hills and they'd all be going to different colleges: Scott was going to San Diego - a good distance away; Lydia to MIT in Massachusetts; Allison and Jackson to. Columbia and NYU - both in New York; Erica and Boyd were going to Texas - University of Houston and Texas Tech respectively; and Isaac was going somewhere in France, whatever the fuck he was doing, Derek didn't actually know.

Good riddance, they all annoyed him anyway and now he had Stiles to himself, just how he wanted it. No more annoying Scott trying to kill everyone so he could fuck Allison and complain whenever but he wasn't, no more bitchy Lydia and asshole Jackson - who the fuck did they think they were treating his mate like shit? No more Allison trying to kill everyone every time someone tells her to - she talks a big game about being independent and being able to defend herself, but when the time comes, she cries for Scott every time, idiot. No more Erica and Isaac smugly bullying Stiles. Not acceptable at all, he had to refrain from feeding the two of them to the kanima and other beasts. Boyd didn't really bother him but he was dating Erica and that was enough of an insult to his mate, Stiles.  
Derek glowered at the memories of their collaborative behavior and fuckups and how Stiles and him always paid the costs.

All in the past, time is now, in the present.

 

 

*****

 

 

Derek took his chance on the last day of August once all the pack had left Beacon Hills and Stiles was laying on the couch in his loft. Smearing his scent everything without even realizing it.

Derek had something he wanted to smear on Stiles in return...

Derek could also smell the hint of loneliness coming from him. The pack had treated him like shit and then just took off for college and left him in the dust. Poor baby. Derek will never let his mate feel like that once he takes him. Soon, baby.

But not yet.

Not in this loft. He would make a new life for him and Stiles in a new space that was not in this town where they both had bad memories.

He decided to ask Stiles about his decision of not going to college, just to be sure.

"Stiles, you're not going to college, right?"

"Uh, not yet at least. Why?" Stiles inquired curiously.

Perfect.

"Why don't you come on a trip with me, maybe you'll figure out what you want." Derek phrased the question as a statement because he would definitely figure out what he wanted, that he wanted Derek.

"Sure, where, exactly?" Stiles became more engaged.

"Who knows?"

Derek knew exactly where.

"Uh, I'd like to know where." Stiles added.

"Just come by tomorrow morning at seven, and we'll go. A little road trip." He replied cryptically, Deaton would be proud.

"Jesus, early much? I'm skipping college, it's not like we have any urgency." Stiles groaned.

Derek fixed him with half lidded eyes, a flat line of eyebrows and a slight flare to his nostrils.

"Okay." Stiles surrendered, standing up to leave, "I should probably go and pack and get ready."

Derek smirked as Stiles walked out the door, it would be quite easy to order him around and give him commands. Good.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Stiles, are you sure this trip is a good idea?" The Sheriff inquired sceptically.

"Absolutely, Dad, I mean, I'm not doing anything else this year except blowing off college, right?"

"And it's only going to be you and Derek?"

"Dad, it's okay, Derek will keep me safe."

"Alright, kid, I'm gonna miss you." The Sheriff sighed in defeat and hugged his son, knowing he wouldn't see him for a while.

"I'll miss you too, but it'll be good for me," Stiles responded, "I'm gonna head upstairs and pack, then I'll call it a night."

"Okay, son."

 

 

*****

 

 

Stiles was dropped off outside the loft by his dad before he went to the station for his shift at exactly 7am on the dot with a duffel bag full of supplies and clothes he'd need. Derek became excited as he smelt Stiles coming from a mile before he got to the loft and his wolf was pacing in anticipation of getting closer to his desires.

Stiles came up to the door, watching it open before he could knock and Derek stood there looking at him with a sinister glint in his eyes that was invisible to the younger boy. Derek took Stiles' duffel bag, handed Stilesnthe keys to the Cameron and told him to wait inside while he brought the bags down to the car.

"In the passenger seat, Stiles." He warned.

"Fine." Stiles groaned.

After watching him get into the car from the window, Derek dropped Stiles' bag on the floor on the loft living room and picked up his own bag of supplies, deciding Stiles wouldn't need a bag of clothes with what they'll be doing as he thought to himself. He stepped out of the door and locked it behind him before he descended down the stairs quickly and arrived at the car. He dumped the bag in the trunk and joined Stiles in the driver's seat.

"So where to, buddy?" Stiles asked joyfully.

"I was thinking this cabin in the woods just on the outskirts of Oregon, not too far away, barely past the state line." Derek told him.

"Oh, cool. You been before?"

"Yeah, once before." Derek replied. He'd taken a trip up there a few weeks ago to search for a good place for this exact reason he wasn't about to tell him just yet.

"Dude, I'm seriously questioning your intelligence, leaving at 7am." Stiles moaned.

"Why don't you catch some sleep then?"

"Sure, fine." Stiles curled up facing the window, away from Derek, which Derek didn't like but it left him to think about his plans for the near future as he continued to drive.

 

 

*****

 

 

When Stiles awoke, he was laying on a couch in a cozy lit room with brown wooden paneled walls. He raised his head, seeing his legs were rested in a lap connected to Derek.

"Huh?" He asked as he slowly sat up.

"Hey, we got here but you were sleeping so I just carried you in and let you sleep it off."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, at least it means you won't complain you're tired."

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

Stiles moved to get up but Derek placed his hands on Stiles' legs, slowly and softly stroking his ankles.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, De-rek." Stiles breathed, becoming nervous from Derek's touch.

"Have you ever thought about it? Becoming a werewolf?" Derek inquired.

"A little but not thoroughly."

Why? You'd be stronger." You'd be _mine_.

"I just don't know if it's worth it, all the trouble that comes with it."

"I'd always keep you safe. Above all else. I could do it for you right now, you'd be my wolf."

"I dunno. You can't undo it once the damage is done."

Derek became concerned when Stiles didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"It would just be nice to have another competent werewolf around, none of the others can really be called that." Derek smiled.

"Maybe," Derek's eyes filled with hope, "You think I'd be competent?"

"Of course. And you wouldn't get hurt anymore, you wouldn't be as vulnerable as humans." Derek told him as he moved closer on the couch to Stiles, positioning himself between his legs and leaning above him, bracing his hands on either side of his head and moving his own head towards Stiles' neck.

"Okay. Yeah, yes." Stiles exhaled.

"Good." Derek smiled as he leant in the final bit towards Stiles' neck, his eyes glowing alpha red and his fangs emerging as they clamped down on the side of his neck and took grip.

Stiles gave out a whimper as Derek released his grip and then proceeded to lick the blood away and kiss the wound. He grabbed his hands to take his pain away. Derek rumbled as he smelt the shift in Stiles' scent, telling him the bite took and also smelling what he hoped would happen.

"Mmm, omega." Derek growled lowly into Stiles' neck.

"What, Der?" Stiles asked nervous and confused.

"It worked."

"What's... an... omega?" He asked, heavy in breath.

"A bitch. You're my bitch." He growled and gave a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm what?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

"You're an omega, a bitch for alphas. For me."

Stiles' breathing became heavier and the smell of anxiety rocketed. Especially when he felt the alpha's hardness pressed up against his thigh.

"You're gonna start loving this, taking this, needing this. You're gonna be such a whore for my cock soon, omegas are made for an alpha's cock." He growled as he nibbled Stiles' ear lobe.

"Derek, you're scaring me." Stiles shook in his arms.

"Sshh, it's okay, you'll understand soon. You just need to be taught how to be a real omega, a real good bitch." The alpha told him as he moved Stiles to the floors his knees and sat on the couch in front of him. He unzipped his jeans and slipped them past his thighs so Stiles could see his thick twelve inch cock.

Stiles' eyes bulged out of their sockets and his heart rate sped up.

"Alpha's have nice big cocks to fuck their omegas and breed them good," he lifted Stiles up and slipped off his khakis and underwear and placed him back on his knees in the floor, "And as you can see, omegas have small cocks that don't need to breed." He tapped Stiles' dick with his toe.

Stiles' cheek flamed red as he whispered "Six inches is normal size."

"Not for an alpha, though, Stiles. But that's okay, you're not gonna be using it to fuck anyone, you're just gonna be a good little omega and take it."

He took his cock in his hand and gripped his other hand around the back of Stiles' neck to bring him closer. He sat his cock over Stiles' face and prevented him from moving, introducing him to the feel of cock, 'he'll need to get used to it, he'll be spending a lot of time down there' Derek thought to himself as he fantasized about Stiles' fate. He grabbed his cock again and slapped it across Stiles' cheeks and over his nose.

"This is yours, Stiles. It's yours to take care of and you have to make it feel good, it's what omegas do and I need to teach you how to be an omega." He educated.

He traced the head of his cock around and over Stiles' full lips, applying his precum like lipstick. "Lick it, Stiles." He urged.

Stiles opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to emerge and slip over the purple head.

"All over." Derek growled out.

Stiles moved his tongue all over the cock, moving up and down, covering the entire surface until he was told to kiss it. Baby steps, Derek knew that was how he had to ease Stiles into it. Stiles pressed sloppy kisses to the penis before being dragged by his hair to the big, engorged balls that hung low and were littered in hair. He knew what Derek wanted and he did the same as he had before, he lapped at them with his tongue to get them wet and juicy. He smelt the alpha.

"Yeah, Stiles, good boy, those big balls are full of cum for you, it's going to cover you and fill you. Can you smell that? That nice ripe smell that you know is your alpha? It's coming from them. Your omega senses know what's in there and they want it. You have to give it to them," he stroked Stiles' hair, encouraging him, letting him know what a good mate he was being. He reached his hand down to pinch one of Stiles' pebbled nipples, causing him to open his mouth in a gasp of shock. Derek took the opportunity to shove his cock into the open orifice. "Suck it, Stiles, omegas suck cock."

Stiles began to bob his head up and down and suck on the uptake back up the cock before going back down again, slurping and leaking saliva out the sides of his mouth and down the rest of the shaft that wasn't sheathed in his mouth.

"Yeah, bitch, get my cock wet. Mmm, you're fucking filthy." Derek moaned as he shoved more of his cock down Stiles' throat, unleashing some gagging sounds from the omega.

"Take it, Stiles." As he shoved the final inch into his throat, his lips stretched obscenely around the thick girth, still slurping as he tried to take in shallow breaths.

Derek grasped his hair as he thrusted back and forth, in and out of his mouth and throat, fucking his face so he learnt his place. Derek could have sworn he heard the tiniest, muffled moan pass through the new omega's lips, barely audible due to the cock he was feasting on.

Derek was delighted that his omega was beginning to enjoy it, knowing he he would soon be craving the alpha's cock, getting the alpha off would be what got Stiles off.

"Yeah, you're such a slut for my cock, aren't you? You love the comfort of having your alpha's cock in your face so you can slurp all over it and make out with it, don't you, omega? Going to be such a good, obedient omega for your alpha. Been waiting for this for a long time." He grounded out through gritted teeth.

Stiles moaned around the cock as his eyes flashed yellow before returning to brown.

"Get ready, bitch, here comes your first serving of your alpha's cum, its quickly gonna become your favorite, you're gonna love it."

Derek grabbed his head and pushed all the way into his mouth, choking him so he had to swallow all the thick, copious shots of cum pulsing down his throat.

After releasing all traces of cum, he lifted his cock out of his mouth and had Stiles lick it clean, omegas had to take care of their alpha's dicks. Stiles looked in shock after he finished as the dick failed to soften.

"We're not done yet, bitch. Werewolves have quick healing, remember? It's time for your next lesson." He immediately lifted Stiles up by his waist and took him outside the cabin, onto the forest floor.

He placed him on his stomach before hitching up his rear into the air but pressing his front half down.

"Omegas present and submit to their alphas." Derek grinned as he wedged two fingers into his ass and licked over his taint and into his hole through the gaps of his penetrating fingers. Stiles moaned as he felt himself becoming slicker as Derek lubricated his hole with his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out repeatedly. He quickly added two more fingers and started quickly fucking him with said fingers, evoking moans from Stiles whose face was pressed into the dirt on the ground.

"Yeah, you're gonna get it, you love it." He growled predatorily as he retracted his fingers and pressed his cock straight into his pink hole in one strong push.

"Oh my God!!!" Stiles screamed as Derek rutted rapidly in and out of his clenching hole.

"Can't say you're a virgin now. Now you're a cockwhore, a fucking slut for my alpha cock. 'Cause that's what you are now that you're an omega, you take cock."

He preened as Stiles moaned like a bitch in heat as his prostate was stabbed by his cock repeatedly, knowing he's satisfying his mate.

"Cum for your alpha, Stiles. Cum on my cock." He groaned as he felt Stiles' muscles contract and squeeze around his cock and he smelt saltiness of Stiles' cum spurted onto the ground beneath them. Derek pressed himself into his back and shoved his cock in deeper to bury his second load.

"Gonna fill you up with my cock, my cum and seed. Again. Gonna fucking love it." The base of the length began to swell up as it locked inside his hole, no turning back now as he started squirting his juice into his hole and plugging him up.

Derek picked up on Stiles' pleasure from the extra filling but also the panic and worry at what was happening so he started rumbling in his chest to soothe his mate. "'s my knot, Stiles, gotta keep it in you, keep your alpha's cum in you, make you mine."

Stiles collapsed onto the ground as Derek began licking at the bite on his neck and let his fatigue take over him and Derek's licking soothe him to a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek spent the next week pumping cum into Stiles through his mouth and ass non stop, filling him up as much as possible and having Stiles nothing but a tired, sloppy mess, Derek thought it was amazing. It stopped Stiles from noticing the subtle changes to his body, not realizing them until they had already been completed. He didn't notice how more and more, his skin became itchy and how he was increasingly more flushed as it instantly calmed when he was hanging on the end of Derek's cock.

When Stiles tried to slide on his underwear, they didn't fit, he couldn't get them all the way up his thighs, puzzling him because his legs and thighs weren't any thicker, he hadn't put on any weight. He tried to pull on his khakis too (not having any idea where his bag of clothes he had packed went) but alas, they didn't for either, why couldn't he put any pants on?

As he stepped towards the mirror and turned to the side, he saw that his ass was... bigger. His asscheeks were fatter and thicker, way more round and they stuck out more, a lot more, they jutted out as though his butt had swelled to twice its size. Well, it had. He saw Derek standing behind him in the mirror and felt him kneading his cheeks.

"Isn't it perfect, omega? Your ass has gotten bigger to take cock. Omegas need to have big, round, enormous asses to take thick fat alpha cocks, need more space to hold it all," Derek poked his index finger into the cleft down to his hole, feeling all the extra space and tapped lightly, holding his finger in place, "See how much more space there is now? You gotta keep those big cocks warm from tip to base."

He slapped the ass hard, loving how they jiggled and bounced way after being touched. Stiles moaned at the touch and his face glowed red in heat and embarrassment. He felt a coldness between his cheeks and he began to panic, thinking he had blood dripping down him, that somehow he was bleeding.

"Fuck." Derek breathed.

He pulled his cheeks apart and let out a growl, "You're wet. You're fucking leaking, fuck yes. You know why? You're leaking to wet the cocks that fuck you, you know what that means? Means you're a real omega now, you're ready for real fucking now." Derek took a pair of his own extra-large sized boxers - he was an alpha, he was big - and slid them up Stiles' legs, noticing they were tighter on him than Derek.

"Fuck, your ass has gotten so big my huge underwear is tighter on you than me, such a big sexy ass, my underwear squeezing your ass so good, I can still see the shape of it through them." He admired the view of his underwear wedging itself so tightly into the cleft of Stiles' ass.

He gave Stiles a shirt of his to put on and told him they were leaving now. They got into the camaro, leaving the cabin behind in the rear view mirrors.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Derek, where are we?" Stiles asked as they pulled up to a big mansion of sorts in a secluded area of a forest, much like the Hale house back in California.

Derek didn't answer him, he got out of the car and opened Stiles' door and placed a hand around him, lowering his hand to his ass and keeping a hold of it as he walked them towards the mansion.

Derek whispered "We're joining the alpha pack," Stiles' skin shivered and grew goosebumps, "But don't worry, despite what you've heard, they won't kill you like they'd kill any non-alpha wolves, they won't kill their bitch." He slapped Stiles' ass softly as they walked up to the front of the house.

Derek then opened the front door and strode them both in and closed the door behind them.

"Stiles, you're gonna be the alpha pack's bitch to fuck all day long, on all fours where an omega like you belongs, just like you do with me but with about twenty-plus more cocks." Derek smirked, "And you'll love it like a good slut. This was the plan for you all along. You're still mine but I'm sharing you."

"Why, Derek, why would you betray the pack and join this one?" He asked quietly.

"Because making you an alpha bitch was just too tempting." He grinned.

A group of four werewolves strode down the grand staircase at the back of the room and towards them, each with a set of glowing red eyes and sinister grins on their faces. The leader, Stiles assumed, stepped forward.

"Hello, Stiles, I'm Deucalion, it's lovely to finally have our bitch ready for us," He grinned, "Derek, good to finally have you with us, the both of you in our pack."

Derek just smirked more.

"Well no point in waiting." Deucalion simply stated before dropping his pants and pushing Stiles into the presenting omega position. He stepped behind him, yanked his khakis down and pulled his asscheeks apart and breathed on the hole after seeing the slick coating his walls and his thighs. He pushed his large alpha cock into his wet heat, filling him up which actually seemed more appealing to Stiles than ever before. Before, the thought of Derek basically whoring him out repulsed him but this felt _good_. He let out a small moan at the filling and then saw another huge cock drop in front of his face, smacking at his chin with a wet sticky mushroom head. He looked up and saw a blond, serious looking alpha who grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him forwards.

"Ethan, give the omega a nice treat to suck on." Deucalion deviated.

That was all Ethan needed to pull Stiles' face onto his cock and gag him fully from both ends as Deucalion punched his cock in and out of Stiles' dripping hole and Ethan yanked him the opposite way further onto his cock to drown out his moans. Stiles' eyes drooped as he enjoyed his fucking until his eyes noticed Derek in the background, sitting at one of the chairs with a large tent in his pants but refusing to touch himself, solely focused on Stiles, his eyes gleaming red now, like everyone else.

Both alphas inside him pulsed and sprayed his insides with hot white cum, the force of it hitting his prostate sending him into a spontaneous orgasm on the floor as he swallowed the thick load in his throat. Before he could do anything else or take a breath, he was filled in his hungry omega hole again by an alpha he'd heard someone address as 'Ennis' and another filled his mouth. When he looked up as he sucked on the thick pole and tasted the precum already coated on it, it was the same alpha who had just fucked his mouth, confusing him as he'd just pulled out but when he looked around with his eyes, he saw him also sitting on a couch, confusing him.

It must have shown because the alpha he was sucking spoke to him, "That was Ethan before, I'm his twin, Aiden." and then gave a forceful shove into the back of his throat and Ennis pelted his prostate continuously, causing Stiles' penis to harden again as he took the cocks again and again.

He didn't notice Ennis had cum inside him until he felt him pull out, creating an empty feeling deep inside him, it worsened when Aiden pulled out. Aiden then walked around to his ass and furiously pumped his dick and let his cum erupt all over his ass, dripping down his cheeks and into his crack.

"Fuck." Aiden breathed, enjoying Stiles' fat bubble ass.

 

 

*****

 

 

Stiles was continuously by several more pairs of alphas as more and more of them began to emerge through doors of the mansion, grabbing and pulling at his ass and lips and thrusting and when his holes were full of cock already, each of his hands were grabbed and held around cocks to make him jerk more seed and satisfy more alphas. Derek continued to look at him with a crazed, murderous look as he never pulled his eyes away from Stiles' fucking, not in any of the time where he was fucked by forty alpha cocks in total in his hands, ass and mouth and caked with cum all over his face, hair, back, taint and ass. He just sat there with a huge untouched boner. How many people were in this pack? Derek even seemed shocked by the amount of bodies in attendance.

When the fucking had finally concluded, Derek proceeded to grab Stiles in his arms and carry him up the stairs into a private bedroom. He threw Stiles on the bed and repositioned him on all fours, ripped his pants off and immediately thrust into Stiles' stuffed hole.

"Fuck, yes, Stiles, been waiting for your new huge ass all night, looked so sexy being a fucking cum rag for all the alphas. Your hole is all loose and wet, such a good omega, taking your fucking and always begging for more. Good slut." He fucked Stiles into the mattress repeatedly and stripped Stiles' cock again, giving him his umpteenth orgasm of the night. Derek slapped his ass as Stiles' muscles tightened at his ejaculation, spurring the alpha on more.

His knot bulldozed its way into the omega's channel and locked itself inside, making him cum again as his walls were pelted with Derek's seed.

"Such a pretty omega bitch. You'll get fucked by the alpha's, but in the end, you're still mine, my omega." Derek promised.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Stiles came to, finding Derek fucking him in the ass and Ennis stuffing his mouth and Deucalion and Aiden jerking their dicks right next to them. Deucalion splashed his cum from his dick onto Stiles' occupied face ,"The bitch is awake." Deucalion laughed before he tucked himself pack into his pants and left the room.

Derek slapped Stiles' ass as it jiggled from the fucking and moaned out "You enjoy sleeping when you're stuffed full but I know you love being awake for it more." as he pounded his hole furiously.

Aiden stepped towards Stiles' face and let this load spray all over Stiles' nose and cheeks and then pushed his cock into his mouth alongside Ennis' and stuffed his mouth to maximum fullness.

"God!" Aiden groaned out. Stiles reveled in having himself so full of the alphas, Derek was right, he did grow to love and crave the cum.

"Exactly what you were meant for Stiles. You were meant to be a desperate whore for alpha cock and a slut for anyone I choose." He panted as he rammed his thick cock into him.

After everyone orgasmed and Ennis and Aiden left, Derek moved them onto their sides as he let his knot pump cum into Stiles and he stroked a hand over the omega's stomach in small circles.

He whispered into Stiles' ear "Were gonna be doing this for about six months." as he gave a soft push onto Stiles' prostate, eliciting a moan from him before he turned his eyes to Derek with confusion.

"We're here so I can kill the alpha pack cause they're planning to take over Beacon Hills, which I'd never allow, that land is _mine_  and _you_ are mine. But they think we've joined them," he whispered, "But once I kill them all, which will be easy, since they're drunk on sex with you, we'll have some extra land to ourselves and we can start a family in peace. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation but you are a such a fucking slutty whore when it comes to sex and it was just such a bonus." He rubbed Stiles' cheek softly with the back of his finger, lulling Stiles to sleep.

 

 

*****

 

 

Derek killed all the alphas within four months, pleasing him greatly as they were out of the way quicker than he thought.

Derek rewarded himself with a round of sex with his omega - his omega.

"You're mine, Stiles." He roared out as he took Stiles' wet hole again and thrusted in and buried his twelve inches snuggly in his giant rounded cheeks as Stiles moaned loudly into the room and eagerly pushed backwards to get all of his alpha's fat cock.

"Not gonna share you anymore, you're my omega, mine to love and mine to fuck. All mine." He roared once again into the mark on Stiles' neck he had made when he turned Stiles.

"Fuck I love you." Stiles cried.

"YES!!!" Derek howled, "I fucking love you so good." as he buried his knot in him again.

Stiles came loudly all over the sheets below them, untouched, the alpha preened as he jerked Stiles' dick straight after, wanting a second load from him as the knot would take at least two hours to go down.

"But, my slutty omega, you're still gonna get some nice big cock in you regularly and when the strong alpha pups I fill you with get bigger and older, they're gonna fuck you too, fill you with their alpha cum and stuff you full, too. 'Cause you're a cockwhore, you need it so you're gonna get it, I'll always look after my mate," Derek purred, "Still gonna get nice thick warm loads of cum all day long in your hungry holes. You like that, the idea of your kids fucking you, cause they'll be alphas like me? Course you do."

Stiles shrieked in pleasure and nodded his head vigorosly as Derek stroked his distended belly, which was no doubt full of the future alphas who would help Derek fuck him with their cum that he was starving for and their cocks that would be equally as huge as their father's twelve inches.


End file.
